


The Vampire of Saint Denis

by sapphicvalhallas



Series: Mysteries of Red Dead Redemption [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I swear, Vampires, also this is bad, idk ask me to tag if i forgot something, it's supposed to be, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicvalhallas/pseuds/sapphicvalhallas
Summary: Rumours speak of a vampire in the city of Saint Denis. Of course Mary-Beth finds a way to spin a romance story out of it, even if it's bad.





	The Vampire of Saint Denis

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. i'm lazy. sorry. pwease fowgive me.

The Vampire of Saint Denis

The young woman’s pace was fast as she walked through the grimy streets of Saint Denis. The sky was dark and the only thing lighting her path were the lights of the city. The city had always scared her but after an emergency at work, she was forced to leave later – when the sun had gone down. The city at night wasn’t a place for a young woman like her to find herself in, but she had no choice.

She tightened her coat around her body, subtly looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. Her entire life, she’d been taught that if you saw a man at night, you have to run and hope they don’t follow.

Her protective family had told her this and for once, she wished they didn’t. The anxious feeling in her gut felt worse than anything she’d ever felt before!

Caught up in her own thoughts (and her heart drumming inside her chest), she didn’t hear footsteps behind her. When she did, though, her pace quickened even more.

So did the footsteps.

Her pace quickened more.

The footsteps did so too.

And when fight-or-flight instinct kicked in, she began to run.

She could barely hear anything over the sound of her own breathing. Her lungs burned but the only thing on her mind was to run. But luck didn’t seem to be on her side. Her shoe got caught on a loose stone in the sidewalk. Her bruised knees ached as she turned around and saw whoever followed her – or at least, his silhouette.

She whimpered as she crawled away from the stranger. She heard him chuckle when a quick movement startled her. In a flash, the man was gone, pulled into the alleyway by another hidden figure. Still moving without thinking, she stood up and hid behind the wall as she peeked around the corner.

What she saw, shocked her.

She saw a lifeless body on the ground, another body hovering over it as it made various noises. Her first guess was that this stranger was actually eating the man. Turns out she was right. Before she realized it, she gasped.

The man’s head instantly turned, his brown eyes wide in shock and his mouth covered in wet blood. The woman covered her mouth with her hands as they trembled. The man cautiously stood up, putting his hands up to surrender. “Didn’t- Didn’t mean to scare you, miss…” he carefully said, taking a few steps closer.

The poor woman shook her head as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She took a few steps back and moved to run away – if only the man hadn’t caught her arm.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“Let me go!”

“Pl-please, I was only tryin’ to protect you!”

“You killed that man!”

“And he would’ve killed you! Please, miss, I-I’m tired of people runnin’ from me…”

“Have you tried not killing people?!” she scolded and the man cowered in fear, “Please, miss… I only go after men like him… People who steal and rob and hurt…”

“I-I need to go,” she muttered, dodging his gaze.

He had moved closer again and managed to take her hand in his. His touch felt surprisingly soft and she wanted to hold his hand for longer if she could.

“I-Can… Can I know your name, miss?”

She hesitated for a brief moment.

“Mary-Anne.”

“Th-thank you, miss…” the stranger smiled, “Will… Will I ever see you again?”

Mary-Anne frowned.

“I-I don’t know,” she admitted. The man’s face fell and Mary-Anne couldn’t help but feel bad. “I can try…? Tomorrow, maybe?”

The man perked up immediately, “I’d l-like that, miss…”

“What’s your name, sir?”

“Ciar, miss.”

“I-I’ll try to return soon,” she promised, before she continued walking back home.

As promised, she returned the next day- or well, evening. She was a bit early but she wanted to be home before dark, lest she be attacked again. But the sky grew dark soon and doubts began to grow in her head.

He wasn’t going to show and she’d have to walk home in the dark, this time without protection.

She anxiously bit her lips as she told herself to wait for five more minutes. Five more minutes and after that, she’d leave. Yet, after ten minutes, she was still waiting. The air had grown colder and the sun was starting to disappear behind the buildings of Saint Denis. Rubbing her arms to stop them from shivering, she finally decided to leave.

Until someone pulled her back.

She was about to yell when a gloved hand covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she looked into the ones of her attacker when she realized it was Ciar.

When she calmed down, he took his hand off her face. “I’m sorry,” he awkwardly blushed, “I-I didn’t mean to scare ya, miss.”

“You-!” Mary-Anne gasped, her chest heaving up and down, “You’re late.”

Ciar frowned and Mary-Anne’s angry face quickly changed. His expression reminded her of a poor, kicked puppy, begging for affection and care.

“I-I am?” he pouted, “It’s the same time as yesterday, isn’t it…?”

“It’s too dark for me to be outside all alone.”

“I-I can walk you home?”

“N-No thanks,” Mary-Anne hesitantly said.

She tried to look away from him and in the process of doing so, she realized how close they were. Her breath hitched as her jaw slightly dropped. Ciar’s eyes were lighter, warmer, she noticed. The next thing she noticed was how she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, due to how close they were.

His mouth slightly opened as he leaned in, when she saw two tiny white pieces sticking out – fangs.

She tried to pull away, alarmed and he noticed. Mary-Anne struggled but to no avail.

“Miss?” he asked, trying to calm her down, “Miss!”

“You-! You’re-! Vampire!”

He quickly covered her mouth again, an exasperated look on his face.

Mary-Anne managed to push him off even though he tried to stop her.

“No! Please!” he begged, making the young woman’s heart ache as he gripped her wrist.

“You’re… You’re evil!” she accused, tugging her arm free, “You kill innocent people just for their blood!”

“No, I-I don’t!” Ciar promised, “I promise you, I-I only go after the bad people, like the man from yesterday.”

“How can I even begin to trust you? I barely know you!”

“Y-You trusted me enough to come back!” he replied, his eyes flicking all over the place as if he was in distress.

She knew he got her there.

“Mary-Anne,” he whispered, moving closer and taking her hands in his, “I promise you, I would never dream of harming you. I-I don’t want to harm anyone! Th-that’s why I go after the criminals that other bounty hunters can’t capture.”

He pulled her closer and she let him.

“But please, I… You’re… A remarkable woman, the best I’ve ever met… Please, Mary-Beth, don’t push me away…”

“Oh, Kieran,” she breathed out, finally leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss.

**~ « • » ~**

“I knew it!” Tilly triumphantly cheered, making Mary-Beth’s eyes widen. “What?” she asked.

Tilly looked at her, a cheeky smirk on her face as she did.

“You’re sweet on Kieran!”

“Am not!”

“Are too! You even forgot to change the names in the last few sentences!”

Mary-Beth gasped and looked at the few pieces of paper she was clutching in her hand, “Oh no… Don’t tell him, please?”

Tilly smiled, “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
